Marshmallow
by Susala
Summary: Klaine story begins just after the 'gap attack' fiasco. Kurt's insight allows Blaine's inadequacies in the romance department to eventually be overcome. Starts out rather mild but rated M for slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Marshmallow**

*Warning* Spoilers for Silly Love Songs

I own nothing related to Glee.

**Chapter One **

**I know where this ends but it is unclear how long it is going to take to get there. I am tempted to take it very slowly. If you want it ALL NOW you probably will not enjoy this. As Darren Criss has suggested, their intimacy "should be earned."**

**Rated M for future Slash**

**This is my first fanfiction attempt. Reviewers most welcome.**

Kurt stood next to Blaine. He took a deep breath and went for it. "Okay, can I ask you something? Because we've always been completely honest with one another. You and I? We hang out. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order…. Was I supposed to think that was nothing?"

Blaine dropped Kurt's glance and shook his head in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, my Gaga!" was what Kurt wanted to scream, but instead his response was measured and calm." I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day was me."

Sudden silence. More silence. The light bulb in Blaine's brain finally flickered on. "Oh, wow, I really am clueless." Then it was Blaine's turn to gather his courage. He appeared close to tears when he found his friend's glance again. "Look, Kurt. I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in song. But, the truth is, I've never really been anyone's …boyfriend."

"Me neither." Kurt's eyes softened in empathy_. _

Blaine's new found bravery found a voice again. "Let me be really clear about something: I really, really care about you, but as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. He was looking deeply into Kurt's eyes now. "I don't want to screw this up."

Kurt's heart was going to pound right out of his chest. "So it's just like _When Harry Met Sally_? But I get to play Meg Ryan," Kurt asserted in his characteristic quick-witted style.

"Deal." Blaine was quiet for a beat or two. Then he glanced sidelong at Kurt with that devastating grin that made his fawn-tinted eyes glisten and wanted to know, "Don't they get together in the end?"

Silly question. Of course they did. Everybody knew that.

Waiting in line in the coffee shop after the 'gap attack' fiasco, Kurt and Blaine were totally honest with one another. It was as if a early spring breeze carried away all of Kurt's hurt and confusion leaving what seemed like it might be the beginning of a real relationship.

"No more fantasy romances" Kurt silently promised himself. Hopefully Blaine had learned his lesson, too.

Kurt had a fabulous idea for Valentine's Day that he shared with Blaine as they enjoyed their coffees. They left the shop on a mission with a long list of tasks to complete in the next few days. And between the two of them they made it happen: they talked the Warblers into pulling together a quick concert at Breadsticks. The McKinley High School Glee kids were invited as their special guests. Pulling this off took every spare moment of Blaine and Kurt's time. Thanks to an impassioned campaign of tweets and texts the crowd at Breadsticks turned out bigger than Kurt and Blaine ever hoped it would. Their efforts also helped Blaine regain his footing with the other Warblers. Blaine even grinned sheepishly and took it in stride when Wes jokingly asked him if "When I Get You Alone" should be on the song list for their concert.

Things didn't begin to get awkward between them until Blaine gave Kurt a ride home from Breadsticks after the concert.

"Wasn't that GREAT?" gushed Kurt as he climbed into Blaine's Honda in the Breadsticks parking lot. His head with swimming with all the harmonies, the happy faces and laughs; it was such a pleasure to see his former classmates enjoying themselves with his new friends. He was proud of what he and Blaine had carried off. He grinned over at Blaine who was in the driver's seat putting his key in the ignition.

"It was a lot of fun," agreed Blaine as the engine started.

The night was cold and blustery. Kurt watched as his breath hit the iced-over windshield. Blaine turned on the defroster and the wipers, but it was going to take a few minutes for the ice to clear. Before he could lose his nerve Kurt moved closer to the curly-haired object of his affections, put his arm through Blaine's, and dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine immediately stiffened but did not push Kurt away.

"I had a nice time with you tonight, Blaine. I realize that this is not the Valentine's Day you had in mind a week ago…but I hope it turned out okay for you, too."

Blaine said nothing, nothing at all. They sat quietly. When it become obvious there was nothing more to say, Kurt silently moved back to his side of the car. Thankfully the defroster had done its job on the windshield. After turning on the wipers again, Blaine put the vehicle in gear and drove to Kurt's house in without uttering a word.

"Meet me for coffee in the morning?" Kurt forced his voice to sound more cheerful than he honestly felt. He turned to look back at Blaine as he stepped out of the vehicle in his driveway. To Kurt's surprise Blaine's face broke into a smile of relief.

"Absolutely." The thoughtful young man studied his gloved hands wrapped around the steering wheel. He swallowed hard and said steadily, "I did have a good time tonight Kurt. I'm glad we could spend Valentine's Day together." He glanced up almost shyly to find a buoyant grin dancing on Kurt's face.

"Text me when you get back to Dalton so I know you got back safely," commanded a very happy young man as he slammed the door of the vehicle. Tossing his scarf against the frosty wind Kurt scurried to the front door of the Hummel household.

Like the gentleman he was, Blaine waited to make sure Kurt got inside safely. Within seconds the porch light went out and Blaine slowly backed out of the snow covered driveway to begin the hour long trip to Dalton.

"Don't screw this up, dummy," growled Blaine to himself, shaking his head at his own stupidity. Tomorrow would be a better day. He would get better at this romance thing. He had to. He couldn't get any worse, could he?

The road to Dalton was clear, thank goodness. Now, where was that CD of songs the Warblers were rehearsing for Sectionals? Blaine pretended the car was a sound booth and sang his way home.

Back in Lima, Kurt completed evening rituals of conditioning, moisturizing and selecting his wardrobe for the next day. The latter was simplified by the Dalton dress code and he efficiently pulled his freshly pressed black slacks and snow white shirt out of the closet. As he brushed off his jacket and fastidiously checked his tie for stains, he thought of the first time he saw the Dalton school uniform, the same day he met the handsome boy who delighted him by singing the lead in the Warbler's cover of "Teenage Dream." Kurt could remember it like it was yesterday. He smiled, and then told himself, "Yesterday _was_ pretty sweet, but the future with Blaine is going to be even sweeter."

A few minutes later Kurt knocked on Finn's bedroom door and waited for his step-brother's "Come in!" before he entered with the glasses of warm milk they shared each school night. The 'kissing disease' that afflicted Finn was identified in the early stages and he would be returning to school within a few days. Despite this quick recovery, his mother and Burt had agreed that a Valentine's Day concert was not in the picture for Finn, so Kurt attempted to fill him in on everything that had transpired at Breadsticks earlier that evening.

Kurt was doing his best imitation of Santana and had Finn near tears from laughing a few minutes later when Kurt's phone started vibrating in the pocket of his robe. "Oh, that must be Blaine," he told his step-brother and pulled out his cell to make sure. Blaine's text was simple and to the point.

_i'm home. c u 2morrow. _

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head, then hit reply and began to compose an equally brief text when a second message set off his phone. It was another text from Blaine.

_Forgot to ask for a goodnight kiss. Do overs?_

"Only if you are doing me," Kurt replied dryly, forgetting for a split second that he was in Finn's bedroom.

"What?" Finn sounded shocked.

"Nothing," Kurt blushed and then he thumbed furiously for a few seconds:

_Glad you got back safely. Do overs? Definitely. I'll be practicing on my pillow all night. XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Marshmallow**

I own nothing related to Glee nor is there any intentional copyright infringement on excerpts of borrowed lyrics that appear in this chapter.

**I know where this ends but it is unclear how long it is going to take to get there. I am tempted to take it very slowly. If you want it ALL NOW you probably will not enjoy this. As Darren Criss has suggested, their intimacy "should be earned."**

**Rated M for future Slash**

**Marshmallow is my first fanfiction attempt. Reviewers most welcome. Chapter Two **

**Chapter Two **

Sporting a new scarf that was his step-mom Carole's skilled handiwork, Kurt practically floated into the coffee shop the next morning. He had spotted Blaine's black Honda parked on the street and, once inside, his eyes roved until he saw him wrapped in his heavy coat standing at a table occupied by Dalton upperclassmen. One of them must have remarked on Kurt's entrance, because Blaine whirled around with a grin and signaled 'just a second.' With a few parting remarks and a brief wave he left his friends and strode to the front of the shop where Kurt stood ramrod straight with his hands pressed together in front of him.

Blaine's unruly hair was restrained by a stocking cap except for the locks that had escaped to lie in casual curls on his forehead. He wore that adorable smile that Kurt and too many other people found so irresistible. Kurt had hoped that Blaine would be happy to see him, but he also felt some apprehension due to the awkwardness of their ride home from Breadsticks the evening before.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Blaine casually asked as he drew closer, pulling off his stocking cap and stuffing it in his pocket. He slyly winked and firmly placed his strong hands around Kurt's upper arms. Kurt felt a blush start in his chest that quickly moved up his neck and lit up his face. All of a sudden the fair-skinned boy was stifling in his taylored sweatercoat. _What was he thinking when he sent that text about practicing kissing on his pillow?_ Blaine's face was already just inches away. Blaine was obviously in high spirits and full of himself.

"I…I..managed to get s...some shut eye," Kurt stuttered, his eyes locked with Blaine's. Was this gorgeous boy going to collect his kiss right here in front of everyone?

"Probably the warm milk helped," teased Blaine. "I hope Finn is feeling better."

Blaine kept his hold on Kurt and approvingly looked him up and down. He cocked his head to one side with a quizzical gaze. "That's a new scarf isn't it?" How like Blaine to notice Kurt's wardrobe choices.

Kurt nodded gratefully. "Carole knit scarves for the men in her life for Valentine's Day. It's based on a Versace I admired. Thank you for noticing."

"Would it be too much to hope that someday your step-mom will consider me to be one of those men in her life?"

Blaine looked directly into Kurt eyes again and for Kurt the chattering customers, the ambient music and ringing cash register, the familiar aromas of coffee and cinnamon rolls receded, fading into the background, a very insignificant and blurry background.

Blaine's hazel eyes were intently staring into Kurt's blue-green ones. Kurt was unalterably smitten.

A concerned look altered Blaine's features. "Kurt, I'm really trying to do better with this romance thing… you told me that day we confronted the closet case at your old school that you had never been kissed when it counted…and I would never want to do anything to hurt you…I know I froze up in the car last night and I can come across as such a loser," Blaine had run out of breath. Kurt was close enough to smell his toothpaste and mouthwash.

"I want you to kiss me," Kurt announced. He did not recognize his own voice.

Blaine just stood there, unsure he had heard what Kurt said.

Kurt looked into Blaine's unblinking gold-flecked eyes and put his arms around Blaine's waist so that they were standing closer than before. Blaine moved his hands up to Kurt's shoulders and then to the new scarf wrapped stylishly around his neck.

"Please kiss me. _Now_." There was no uncertainty in Kurt's tone this time.

And those who might have been watching this interaction witnessed no further hesitation on Blaine's part, either.

Using his hands to tilt Kurt's head back slightly, Blaine softly and sweetly pressed his lips on Kurt's willing mouth. Their first kiss was understandably tentative, but warm and promising. Blaine broke it off, only to slightly moisten his lips with his tongue and press into Kurt's mouth again, this time with more exploratory intent and plans to stake a claim. Kurt responded without reservation, pulling Blaine's body closer and parting his lips in eager submission.

How long did they stand there wrapped tightly each other's arms enjoying the delicious sparking sensations of those kisses?

A loud catcall broke their spell. The couple immediately stepped apart, once again realizing they were standing in the bustling coffee shop surrounded by commuters, students and faculty. They propelled away from each other, reflexively wanting to pretend the embrace had never happened, but knowing with utter certainty it was a shared moment neither of them would ever forget.

A few feet away, Wes and Dave poked each other and laughed at the couple who were sheepishly looking around the shop avoiding each other's eyes and not wanting to look into anyone else's eyes either.

"Are you here for a coffee Anderson? Well, you two lovebirds had better get in line." Wes motioned for them to join him and Dave.

"Who was that asshole who whistled at us?" Blaine demanded to know, trying to cover his embarrassment with a show of bravado. Wes just shrugged.

"I think it was Pavarotti; the poor bird is starved for attention," quipped Dave.

It was Kurt's turn to respond indignantly. "That ridiculous canary in his gilded cage has a more privileged life than Madonna and you know it."

They were a few steps from the counter. Kurt dismissed Dave and turned to glance at Blaine for the first time since their affectionate display was so unceremoniously brought to a halt.

"I believe it is my turn to buy. Do you want your usual?"

Blaine had begun to regain his composure, too. "So, Meg," he stage-whispered seductively, "you know my coffee order?"

Kurt shook his head in amused wonder at this silly young man standing next to him. "Yes, Billy," he whispered back and smiled to himself. He kept his eyes on the tiled floor ahead of them.

Blaine had his hands behind his back and was standing beside Kurt in a thoughtful pose. Despite the embarrassment of being caught in a public display of affection just a few minutes ago, he knew he did not regret what Kurt and he did. And Blaine wanted to make sure Kurt knew that. He purposely bumped shoulders with the sweet man standing patiently by his side.

"So, you want to get carry out so we can catch an early rehearsal on that duet we are planning?"

"What duet?" The question escaped Kurt's lips before he realized that Blaine might be talking about another kind of duet. Was it possible? First a kiss in front of every Tom, Joe, and Harry in the coffee shop. And now a 'duet?' Maybe this guy wasn't such a terrible failure in the romance department after all.

"Believe me, Hummel, I do see a 'flirty' duet or two in our future."

"Well, excuse me, _Anderson_, but are you coming onto me?

"Yes, Meg."

At that Kurt had to giggle. Well, Kurt knew that two could play at this game. Actually two _should _play at this game. Kurt's mind immediately flew back to the time a couple of weeks before Christmas when another impromptu rehearsal had taken place.

There were Christmas lights and garland everywhere. He was trying to catch up on the assigned readings in his history text. In came Blaine, boom box in tow, wanting help with a Christmas number he was going to sing with some girl at King's Island.

The song was one of Kurt's favorite classic holiday duets. One verse in particular came to mind:

_Baby it's cold outside__I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before…_

That was the same night Kurt admitted to Mr. Schuester that he was in love with Blaine. Yes, indeed, Kurt knew exactly where to find a piano, a fireplace and some soft seating that could provide a perfect setting for the first rehearsal of their duet.

Kurt took Blaine by the hand and stepped up to the counter.

"Good morning. May we have a nonfat mocha and a medium drip? And I'd like those to go, please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Marshmallow**

I own nothing related to Glee.

**I know where this ends but it is unclear how long it is going to take to get there. I am tempted to take it very slowly. If you want it ALL NOW you probably will not enjoy this. As Darren Criss has suggested, their intimacy "should be earned."**

**Rated M for future slash**

**Marshmallow is my first fanfiction attempt. Thank you for the encouraging reviews; all reviewers most welcome. **

**Chapter Three **

Coffees in hand Blaine and Kurt entered the side entrance of the school and quietly made their way into the senior commons. The lights were not on but there was a haze of light reflected off of the snowy ground coming in the tall windows and French doors to the courtyard. Blaine took Kurt's coffee and sat it next to his on a table close to the window.

They faced one another in the half light, in a perfectly still moment, then Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms once again.

"What kind of song did you have in mind?" the younger boy asked. "Something sweet? Or a sassy little number we can dance to?"

Kurt could see Blaine's smile in the shadows. He leaned into Kurt and brushed his Kurt's lips with his. "Sh-h-h" was all he said.

"You could be Eminem; I'll be Rihanna," Kurt suggested and had to suppress a smile.

Blaine had begun unbuttoning Kurt's sweater coat; it was just in the way. "Maybe later," was all he said. Blaine was very focused on the task at hand. He carefully removed the scarf that was Kurt's Valentine's Day present from Carole and hung it on the back of a nearby chair. Kurt felt Blaine's hands work their way down his chest as each button quickly came undone, as the belt was untied. Before Kurt knew it Blaine's hands grabbed the lapels of his Dalton jacket to demand Kurt's undivided attention.

Kurt drew in his breath and met the hot sweetness of Blaine's mouth as it claimed his. Maybe Blaine had never had a boyfriend, but sweet Gaga he must have gotten some practice kissing _somewhere_. Kurt did not want to think about that now. Kurt did not want to think. Kissing Blaine was 1,000 times more delicious than kissing Brittany. He turned his head and moved into Blaine's kiss like he was dying of thirst. Their bodies moved closer as their kisses grew more intimate, more demanding.

Too many clothes! Kurt broke away from Blaine to slip off his coat and quickly helped Blaine out of his. They found each other again, feeling their attraction each other like an electrical current that neither of them had ever known before. Kurt trailed slow open mouth kisses down Blaine's neck, tasting the saltiness of his soft skin with his tongue, making Blaine close his eyes and moan. He rolled his head back to give Kurt's hungry mouth access to more skin.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt finally remembered that he wanted to take Blaine to a more private place, one where their duet would be less likely to be observed. The commons? Not the best option. They had already embarrassed themselves in the coffee shop earlier this morning.

Kurt tore his mouth from the softness of Blaine's skin and held him closely, smelling his subtle cologne and feeling the heat that rose between them. He buried a hand deep in the dark curls at the back of Blaine's head and never wanted this moment to end. Blaine moved against Kurt and began burying the tip of his tongue in Kurt's ear. Kurt was aroused out of his reverie by the chilling sensations of Blaine's tongue.

"Wait, a minute…We need to go to…Blaine, _stop."_

"What?" Blaine's voice was deep and he could not get his eyes to focus. He did not want to stop. Did Kurt really want to stop?

Kurt forcefully pulled Blaine toward one of the side doors and into a hallway.

"Remember where you found me when we sang _Baby It's Cold Outside_? Let's go there!"

The library study Kurt had envisioned as their rehearsal hall was just off the main lounge. He often used the space for homework and typically found it completely unoccupied, but any hopes of a private duet that morning began to evaporate as they approached. A familiar deep voice could be heard in the hallway.

"Perhaps a better approach to the assessment of student learning would be gleaned from a study of the methods preferred by our aspirant institutions. The hiring of a consultant at this stage of planning appears premature to me…"

As they approached Blaine and Kurt could see lamplights from the room reflected in the highly polished parquet flooring of the semi-dark hallway. Their steps slowed then stopped before they reached the open pocket doors of the study. Kurt's surreptitious peek into the room revealed that much of the seating was occupied by the revered senior faculty of Dalton. He blanched and reflexively moved back a step, almost bumping into Blaine. The chairman of the Department of Mathematics was standing in his characteristic pose, hands on hips, preparing to complete his remarks,

"…I suggest that we return the recommendations to the committee for further consideration."

Without a word or look between them, both boys turned around and just as quietly stepped down the hallway through the senior commons. They hurried into coats and scarves and grabbed their cooling coffees before stepping through another hallway and out the side door into the frigid morning air.

"Well, that was an epic buzzkill," Blaine offered. Kurt's disappointment was clearly expressed on his face but he offered nothing by way of a reply. So began their school day on Tuesday.

Kurt could not imagine a worse week. His wonderful boyfriend, the masterful kisser, was alternately an adorable kitten and a demon possessed. One minute Blaine acted as if he was embarrassed to know Kurt, then apologetic, then painfully awkward.

At first Kurt responded with concern, wondering what he had done to cause so much difficulty. When his attempts to communicate with Blaine were rebuffed, Kurt was left in the hallway in tears. Warbler practices were the worst. Blaine spent no time talking with Kurt but turned on the charm when he was singing, making all the charming moves, gesturing with his hands and making those expressive faces.

Kurt must have begun to text Blaine a hundred times…

_Are you upset about something?_

_Call me, OK?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_OMG, Blaine. What is going on?_

_WTF?_

_Blaine can't we just talk. Please._

But he always hit cancel instead of send.

By Thursday the agitated soprano had had enough. Kurt knew about drama, after all he was a diva with a capital "D." What the hell was this drama about? When 'adorable' boy made his next appearance an offended Kurt rebuffed Blaine's attempts to be funny or affectionate. Enough already. They were completely out of sync and Kurt was fed up with it.

Friday, Kurt was allowed to leave math class as soon as he completed his quiz and he found himself wandering through the senior commons into the hallway. The last time he had been in this area of the school it was with Blaine just after the "epic buzzkill." He thought back to the coffee shop kisses and their shared passion in the commons. There was a sweetness that he believed and hoped was at the heart of the man who had made a public statement of his affection for him the day after Valentine's Day and teased him into a duet rehearsal. Kurt found himself at the door of the library study again and this time there were no faculty members in sight. The place was completely empty so he made his way to a dimly lit corner, dropped his book bag and curled up in the corner of a burnished leather couch. Kurt felt very small, very vulnerable, and in many ways lost.

The decision to change schools had come so suddenly. One minute he was scared silly about the prospect of seeing Karofsky in school the next day then within an hour he was telling the other members of the Glee Club that he was transferring to Dalton. Did Blaine think less of him for letting Karofsky scare him off? The day he and Blaine first met Blaine said he regretted leaving his school. Courage. What did Kurt know of courage? It was just letters torn from fashion magazine covers arranged in a pattern and glued to a locker door.

If he had courage what would he do about this situation with Blaine? He felt so hurt he wanted to withdraw. But Kurt was no stranger to pain, especially emotional pain.

Kurt's mind took him back to a time not long after his mother died. He was just six, but he could remember it like was just yesterday.

He and his dad were both hurting so much. They were trying to live a life together without constantly 'bumping' into each other in a house that had once been cozy but now felt big and so empty that their voices echoed. When they sat together at dinner or watched TV it hurt. When they spent time together it became more obvious that a member of their family was no longer with them. Burt was swallowing his pain, trying to be everything to Kurt, but feeling like he could do nothing right. More than once they clashed, dissolving into tears and went to separate parts of the house. Kurt was hurt and angry, striking out verbally. He was fighting at school and his grades were suffering. After one particularly difficult day, the principal urged Burt to get in touch with a therapist. Burt swallowed his pride and made an appointment for Kurt. But it wasn't for Kurt, as it turns out, it was for both of them.

It was so incredibly hard to talk about their feelings. They both were hurt and vulnerable. One of the things the therapist suggested is that they have a code word. The code word was something only the two of them would know about. It would be a way for them to quickly communicate to one another. The idea was that if someone was feeling sad or hurt or vulnerable they could say the code word and the other person would understand and back off, or try treat the other person more kindly.

The word that Kurt and his dad finally decided on was Kurt's idea. _Marshmallow_. He picked it because that is how he felt inside a lot, even when he was acting tough. Kurt really liked the word 'marshmallow' because even though they might be burned to a crisp on the outside (and sometimes that was how he felt) they were soft and gooey on the inside. He also remembered making s'mores with his mom. When Kurt tentatively suggested that the code word could be marshmallow, the therapist saw quick, hot tears well up in Burt's eyes. in a raspy voice he admitted, "That is a very good word for how I feel sometimes, too, Kurt."

For years afterwards, Kurt and his dad made use of the code word to help get through some very tough times. But that was when Kurt was in grade school. The sharpness of their grief gradually wore down and they grew together as a family.

The last time Kurt thought about their code word was when he sat next to his father's hospital bed on the CCU, after Burt's heart attack. There were lots of marshmallow moments then, when Kurt was petrified that he would never again be able to share the simple, precious human understanding that grew out the father-son bond forged during those early years of his life; something that existed at the foundation of their abiding love and respect for each other.

Kurt's dad was well on the road to recovery, thanks to Kurt's care and support, and a new life with Carole. Kurt had not thought about their code word for months. Until now.

Kurt sat up on the couch. He knew he and Blaine needed to find a way. Best get started. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Blaine.

_Courage._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Marshmallow**

**Marshmallow is my first fanfiction attempt. Thank you for the encouraging reviews; all reviewers most welcome. **

I own nothing related to Glee.

This Chapter is written from Blaine's POV. While he may have some issues in the romance department, he is fairly expressive in other respects. Those who were hanging out for a reason to give this a rating of M, read on. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Blaine felt the familiar buzz of his phone as French class ended across campus from where Kurt sat in the library study. He reached into his pocket and brought out his Blackberry. There was a text from Kurt.

_Courage._

His brow knit in confusion. What the hell did that mean? The last time he saw Kurt was that morning. Blaine had seen Kurt coming down the hall, walking with one of his friends. Blaine began smiling and doing one of his cute little dance moves as he made his way closer to Kurt, opening his arms like he was going to give Kurt a hug. Of course Kurt had seen him and for a second he thought he saw a smile start on Kurt's face. But it was quickly replaced by a frown and look of annoyance. As they drew closer Kurt glared at Blaine and kept walking. There was no mistaking Kurt's intention; he was not falling for the charm routine. Blaine turned as Kurt passed him and watched as Kurt's pert behind continued down the hall.

"God, this romance business sucks," thought Blaine as he finally made his way out of the classroom. He had been at odds most of the week. He had this sickening feeling that he was really screwing things up. He had a half hour until Warbler practice, so he walked back to his residence hall and unlocked the door of his single. He tossed his book bag down, removed his jacket, and sank onto his bed. He pulled out his phone and looked at Kurt's text again. Then he clicked through all the texts he and Kurt had exchanged in the last week. Really, they had not been texting the last few days, which was unusual. He generally heard from Kurt several times a day.

The last time was the morning after Valentine's Day when Kurt was on the way to the coffee shop.

Kurt: r u there yet?

Blaine: i'm waiting 4 u

Kurt: c u in 10

Blaine was at a loss. What had gone wrong? He liked Kurt a lot, but he wasn't sure what he really wanted. Mostly he just wanted to have a good time, so why did things have to be so complicated? He didn't know if he wanted a boyfriend, but he did want a boy. And he found Kurt really attractive.

Blaine could remember the feel of Kurt's' open mouth as he pressed wet kisses on the side of his neck. Lying there on his bed, he could almost feel Kurt's warm tongue where Kurt had tasted his skin.

Blaine felt his cock begin to press against his boxers. He was unaware that he had put his hand on his neck and was softly touching the places where Kurt's mouth had been. Blaine groaned and undid his fly to let his erect cock escape into the palm of his hand.

_Kissing Kurt was such an amazing turn on. Blaine had found himself staring at Kurt's lips whenever he thought Kurt would not notice. What soft looking pink lips! When Blaine finally got to sample those lips he practically swooned. He lost track of everything around him and focused on the incredibly giving mouth that clung to his. _

Blaine pumped his cock with one hand and brought his other hand to his lips rubbing them gently as he remembered the intoxicating sensations of Kurt's mouth. It was Kurt's receptive mouth that stirred Blaine to make a suggestive remark about rehearsing a duet. Yeah, Blaine had been thinking with his cock when he came up with that one. He ran his thumb over the tip of his erection, feeling the silky sensation of the pre-cum sliding over his cock. The calluses on his fingers teased new sensations out of his boner as he slowly and deliberately worked it with his hand. He thought back to Tuesday morning.

_By the time the boys had made it out of the coffee shop and into the senior commons Blaine was so aroused he could only think of one thing and it definitely involved getting to know Kurt better. In the senior commons he was like a man possessed. The sensations of Kurt's lips had a almost hypnotic effect on Blaine. Kurt was instinctually an amazing kisser, using his tongue to send sensations from Blaine's mouth directly to his swelling erection. _

_Kurt backed away momentarily to remove his and Blaine's winter coats before forcefully continuing their embrace. He immediately resumed torturing Blaine with his mouth by wetly kissing and tasting Blaine's neck. Blaine remembered moaning as his cock came to full attention in his gray slacks. He could not believe how turned on he was. _

As Blaine lay on his bed beating off, he realized that if their plans had not been thwarted by the unexpected faculty meeting, they may very well have lost all control in the study. It was the first time he let his mind wander down _that_ path. Blaine stopped for a moment to unbutton his dress shirt. Then he reached in the nightstand drawer for a tube of lube. He squeezed some of the slick jell into his hand and went back to work on his erection.

Oh my God, that was exactly what he needed to let his fantasy loose…and it involved Kurt's soft lips and tongue loving Blaine's hard-on.

In the study that morning, the boys found themselves sprawled on one of the luxurious leather couches. Kurt's exploration of Blaine's body had moved from the neck to circling his nipples with a wet tongue. Kurt crouched over Blaine, flicking one nipple and then the other with the pointed tip of his tongue. Blaine's body rose up and he put his hands on Kurt's delightfully round ass cheeks to grind his budging slacks into Kurt, groaning loudly. Kurt kissed his way back up, claiming Blaine's open mouth with a forcefulness that left no doubt as to his intentions to have his way. His lips left Blaine's momentarily, and Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's wide eyes. Kurt's face was flushed with desire and his deep pink lips were swollen.

Kurt's voice was much huskier than usual. "Was this the kind of duet you had in mind?"

Blaine actually felt himself blushing. A small smile escaped his lips and he brought Kurt's frame closer to his. Moving his body slowly and seductively under Kurt's he said, "Why, yes, it certainly was."

"That is all I needed to know."

Kurt returned to the task at hand, kissing and licking his way down Blaine's torso. He unbuckled Blaine's leather belt and looked up to lock eyes with Blaine before freeing Blaine's cock from the prison of clothing around it. Kurt moved off of the couch and got on his knees on the floor. He gripped Blaine's thick cock with one hand and began to lick the head and sensitive underside. Blaine gasped with the sensation of having Kurt's wet tongue and hot moist breath on him. He watched as Kurt's mouth began sucking with abandon, twisting his head back and forth and pumping his hard-on. Kurt's saliva made the sensations amazing and Blaine realized he was not going to be able to withstand the stimulation much longer. Blaine had only dreamt of having a blow job like this and had no idea how to maintain any control. Blaine groaned as the heat centered on his blood red cock and pleasure began to take him away, His cock developed a life of its own, jerking and shooting as Blaine panted and clutched at Kurt's bobbing head.

"Oh, YES!" On the bed in his room Blaine pumped his cock with abandon as he rocketed a load of come all over his chest.

It was a few minutes later when Blaine remembered to check his phone. If he was going to make it to Warbler practice that afternoon he needed to clean himself up and get dressed. Well, maybe he should find a fresh shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt and Blaine see each other at Warbler Practice. Kurt wants to approach Blaine with his idea about using a code word to help them get through some of the awkward moments. Blaine wants to forget that 'fantasy Kurt' just gave him a masterful blow job. Angst!**

Chapter 5

The walls of the senior commons reverberated with competing voices, shouts and laughter as the Warblers gathered for practice that afternoon. Wes banged the gavel again and finally most of the singers found their seats and directed their attention to the front of the room.

David began handing out song sheets as Wes told the group, "We have just a few rehearsals left before sectionals. Let's spend most of our time today working on our third number. As you can see from the sheet David is passing out, the majority of you voted for Plain White T's _Rhythm of Love_." An appreciative cheer went up from several members of the group. "David worked out an arrangement that will help us get started, and then we will tweak it to add our unique Warbler flair as we go. David?"

David did not miss a beat. "Let's start with the chorus and run through the tenor part first…" He had his pitch pipe out and ready to go.

Kurt spotted Blaine across the room and gave him a bit of a wave. He did not know what effect his "courage" text would have on Blaine, yet he was puzzled when Blaine shot back a startled look, blushed, and looked down at the sheet music in front of him. _Okay, that was strange_, thought Kurt. He found himself occasionally glancing over at Blaine during the rest of the hour, but Blaine was clearly focused on learning the lead for new number.

Kurt quietly sidled up to Blaine afterwards.

"You sounded good today." Blaine smiled but did not meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt continued, "Things have been a little strange lately, Blaine."

_Oh. My. Yes._ thought Blaine, who was not yet able to look at Kurt's porcelain face. "Yeah…" was all Blaine said, nodding his dark curls in agreement.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we should talk, and see if we can get through this….this…whatever _this _is."

"Yeah," agreed Blaine again, "We should probably talk." He could feel the flush in his face and hoped it was not too obvious to Kurt. Blaine finally glanced up at Kurt and for the first time in the last hour let himself take in Kurt's earnest blue-green eyes, his pleasant expression and those plump _oh god_ pink lips. He thought he might agree to anything that came out of that mouth, just because the words had been shaped by Kurt's tongue and passed through Kurt's mouth. Or maybe Blaine would agree just to get the conversation over with and be able to excuse himself.

All Kurt saw was a kind of pained expression cross Blaine's otherwise gorgeous face.

Kurt swallowed hard and decided to say what he came over say in the first place.

"You got my text?"

Blaine nodded, "What was that about? I mean, you haven't texted me in days, then I get one word from you and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, the first text you ever sent me was one word if I recall correctly. In fact it was the same word. COURAGE." Kurt noticed the flush on Blaine's cheeks.

"Okay, so are we taking a stroll down memory lane, Kurt?" Blaine's remark came out more sarcastically than he intended.

"No, Blaine, we are _not_ taking a stroll down memory lane because real life is not a stroll down memory lane! Real life is not some romantic musical, remember? Just like Valentine's Day sucks for many of us…"

"I get it. I'm sorry. Now, what about _courage_?"

"Mostly I sent that because it is a word that we shared. You sent _courage_ to me when I was having a rough time with Karofsky. It was very thoughtful of you and I think it holds some meaning for us, maybe more than we know. So, bottom line: I really hope we can have a heart-to heart talk soon. I have some things I need to say. I think it might do us both some good to clear the air, don't you?"

Kurt was so damn sincere and he was trying to act so mature. Blaine knew that he really did care for Kurt, so of course he would have to agree to this heart to heart.

"Okay, let's do it. When do you want to get together?"

"Cool," gushed Kurt, "I just stopped by the counselors' office before coming to practice…"

_Oh, shit. I'm beating off over your lips while you are talking to the fucking school counselor? That is just creepy. _Blaine felt heat rise from his neck into his face again.

"Kurt, what on earth…"

"Wait, Blaine. I just told him we were having some trouble and one other time I had talked to a counselor…"

"Kurt, are you serious? Why are you talking to Mr. Evans about _anything_ that is going on between you and me?"

"Because I was trying to figure some things out and I wanted another opinion?" Kurt was getting loud.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Blaine was incredulous. He had never talked to an authority figure about anything unless he was forced to. Was that Evans guy gay? There were some rumors to that effect but Blaine did not really know. And why was that important now? _Shit._

Tears started to well up in Kurt's eyes and he reached out to take Blaine's forearm. "Listen, Blaine. I don't think I did anything wrong. You told me that our relationship is important to you and you don't want to do anything to screw it up. I feel the same way." Kurt's high-pitched voice went up another notch. "And after the past few days, I was feeling really bad and confused, weren't you? So I sat and thought about what I could do and I went to speak to Mr. Evans. It is as simple as that. One of the things that I have learned in life is that if I'm upset about something important to me it is worth asking for help to get it figured out."

The tears had begun to trail down Kurt's adorable cheeks, "So I am sorry, Mr. Anderson, if I pissed you off, but I did it because I _care _about what happens."

_Why do I have to start crying when I am angry_? Kurt quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks. He still had his other hand on Blaine's arm.

Blaine glanced around the commons. The Warblers that were still hanging out were getting an earful. _Oh great, we look like a pair of drama queens._ Quietly Blaine said, "Okay, I get it. I'm not happy about it, but I get it."

"Anyway, Mr. Evans said we could come in next week and talk things over. Will you come with me?" Kurt realized he was tugging the sleeve of Blaine's blazer. _Stop being so pathetic _Kurt told himself and dropped his arm to his side.

Blaine was struggling to get his mind around this crazy scheme of Kurt's. The boy was practically hysterical, for Christ's sake. The path of least resistance would be just to agree to do it and hope he could make Kurt change his mind over the weekend. Or just not show up. Or come up with a better idea...there had to be _hundreds_ of those. Blaine's head was muddled. It was Friday, classes were finished and he did not want to deal with this shit; he just wanted to chill and spend some time with his friends. But he knew enough about Kurt to understand that this was not going to go away.

"Kurt, can we go somewhere else to talk?"

Kurt nodded and turned on his heels. As they had on Tuesday morning, the boys left the commons together and walked into a hallway_. _Blaine got a few steps down the hall, and then stopped in his tracks._ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just shoot me now. _Kurt was leading him to the library study and continued to step rapidly on the parquet flooring.

Blaine's voice sounded strange, like someone was strangling him, "Kurt, REALLY?"

Kurt stopped and turned to look back at a very disconcerted Blaine.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure it will be empty now; it was earlier."

"Kurt, I don't know…"

Kurt walked back to Blaine, realizing that this must be uncomfortable because of the buzzkill experience they shared earlier in the week.

Blaine had not budged from the spot in the hallway. "I-I-I'm thinking we need to find a better place…one where we can both feel comfortable…" his voice trailed off as his face turned a bright shade of red.

Kurt had no idea Blaine would be so upset about what had happened earlier in the week.

"Well," Kurt suggested kindly, "How about if we go to your room?"

Blaine's room. _Oh, there's a thought_. Blaine flashed on his room, recalling what he left behind as he dashed out the door in his hurry to get to Warbler practice: a rumpled bed, a discarded shirt with god knows what all over it, a dirty towel, the tube of lube…where did he leave _that_?

For a moment Blaine looked positively miserable. He sighed and looked down the hallway to the open doorway of the library study. He looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at him, with concern on his face.

_Oh, what the fuck._ Blaine took Kurt's arm and they walked together toward the study.

**Your reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**

**Stay tuned for Kurt and Blaine's visit to the school counselor and a field trip to a GLBT Center in Columbus!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Marshmallow**

**I own nothing related to Glee. **

**This chapter finds our sweet pair in the counselor's office. There is a back story on the counselor (a Dalton alumnus) that will be played out in future chapters. And this is not the only time Kurt will avail himself of the counselor's skills. **

**Chapter 6**

The counselor's office had the standard issue desk covered with files and stacks of papers, a file cabinet and office chairs that occupied half of the room. On the opposite side was a loveseat and a couple of comfortable looking chairs, all surrounding a coffee table. Mr. Evans invited Kurt and Blaine in and ushered them to the soft seating. He hung back, a typical helper ploy, waiting for them to choose the seats that they wanted. Blaine cynically thought there was probably some significance to their choices that neither one of them could possibly understand.

Kurt perched rather stiffly on one end of the loveseat and motioned for Blaine to join him. Blaine quickly sat next to Kurt. He had no idea what to expect so he would rely on his good breeding and impeccable manners to get him through this situation. Blaine glanced around the room, taking in the bookcases and diplomas – including a Dalton High School diploma-on one wall, and the display case of colorful brochures that took up much of another wall. Nothing too scary so far, unless pamphlets on safe sex or bulimia served to intimidate.

Mr. Evans watched as Kurt and his friend took their seats then seated himself in the leather chair closest to Kurt. He adjusted in the seat a bit, crossed his legs and smiled across at the young men in their Dalton signature jackets. The counselor was dressed in a blue sport coat and grey slacks with a crisp white shirt and striped tie.

"I'm glad you were able to come in today. I don't believe we have ever spoken before, so I wanted to let you know about some things upfront. First of all, what is said in this office is personal and confidential. I am not required to report to school authorities or your parents the contents of our discussion here today, with two possible exceptions."

Blaine was listening intently, as was Kurt. Mr. Evans looked from one boy to the next, taking in Kurt's porcelain complexion and perfect posture next to Blaine's dark good looks, marked somewhat by his obvious comfort. This was the closest contact that Mr. Evans had ever had with the boys although he felt in many ways like he knew them well. At the time of Blaine's admission last year and Kurt's entrance this semester, he had been notified by the head master of their status as new students. Both students indicated that they left their public school systems due to bullying and both students identified as gay. These two, both strong academically and talented musically were welcomed at Dalton where they had the support of a zero tolerance policy that was enforced without question. As the school counselor, Julian Evans was asked to keep a supportive eye on Blaine, and more recently on Kurt. He had cautiously watched for signs of post traumatic stress related to the harassment they had experienced, consulted occasionally with their teachers, and remained ready to assist from the sidelines if needed. Julian Evans always kept his distance, and neither boy was aware that Julian had concerns for their wellbeing at Dalton. He welcomed the opportunity to interact with them on a more personal level.

Mr. Evans continued. "Those two exceptions are true in any counseling relationship and thankfully they do not come up very often. What I am talking about is if someone threatens to seriously hurt themselves or someone else, I am obligated to report that to the proper authorities and do everything in my power to keep it from happening."

"Now," he spoke with calm reassurance, "I briefly talked with Kurt about his concerns, so I have no reason to think that either of you are here to speak to me about suicide or homicide." He summed up earnestly, "I am fairly confident that I can promise you everything we talk about will be private, and never leave this room unless _one of you_ speaks about it."

Hopefully his little speech would help the Anderson boy calm down. "Enough of that. Why don't you start things off, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded his head and pressed his hands together on his lap. He glanced over at Blaine and flushed a bit.

"First of all I want to thank Blaine for coming today. I think this is kind of hard for him and he is here because it is important to me."

"So," Kurt formally turned to Blaine, "thank you."

Blaine met Kurt's eyes and nodded his head once, sharply, then looked down at the floor.

Kurt proceeded to tell his story, starting with the death of his mother and the problems his father and he had relating to each other afterwards, sharing their counseling experience and ending with the way that their code word 'marshmallow' helped them be more honest with each other. Kurt teared up a bit when he spoke of his father's heart attack and was grateful for the box of Kleenex on the coffee table in front of him.

Blaine found himself listening attentively, rather relieved that Kurt was under the spotlight, but also drawn into Kurt's story. Mr. Evans was also quiet for the most part, nodding and occasionally offering encouragement for Kurt to continue.

"Well, Blaine is probably wondering what this has to do with anything." Kurt looked over at Blaine and for the first time reached over to place a hand on Blaine's thigh. "I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I wanted you to understand where I am coming from."

Blaine felt the warmth of Kurt's hand through his slacks and had to resist the reflex to brush Kurt's hand away. He was immediately ashamed for his reaction. Then he became aware of Mr. Evans looking from one to the other with a thoughtful expression. He was not phased in the least by the contact he observed.

Mr. Evans took this opportunity to speak up. "Yes, Kurt, you were hoping to talk to Blaine about some things that are going on between the two of you?"

Kurt nodded and visibly swallowed before he spoke again. His hands were once again on his lap. "Blaine and I have sort of been…well, we aren't really dating…uh…just starting to get to know one another," he finally finished. The color rose in his face.

_Really, Kurt?_ Next to Kurt Blaine was shifting on the loveseat.

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding around Valentine's Day, but we were really upfront with each other and then we were doing better…"

_Oh god where is this going? _Blaine was bouncing around again.

Kurt was struggling to find the words because he was so aware of Blaine's discomfort.

Mr. Evans came to the rescue. "Kurt you don't have to explain things to me. It is probably more important that you just tell Blaine what you want him to know. I'll be here to help if you need me."

Kurt nodded again, this time with obvious relief, and slowly pivoted to face Blaine on the loveseat. Blaine looked a little startled, but also turned his body so he could face Kurt. Kurt looked earnestly into Blaine's golden brown eyes. _What?_ Blaine's mouth dried up and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He weakly smiled at the young man next to him.

The words just tumbled out. "Blaine, I think we should have a code word like my dad and I did. There are times when neither one of us knows what to say or maybe we just don't feel safe or something. This has been very awkward and both of us ends up feeling shitty…er…I mean _bad_. If we just had a word we could use to tell each other to 'back off' or 'handle with care.' I know that would help me and I think it would help you."

Kurt cleared his throat and continued "So that is why I texted 'courage' to you the other day. I was sitting around thinking of what a mess things were. It made me think of my 'marshmallow' days," a small smiled formed on Kurt's sweet mouth, "and I thought about how you would text 'courage' when I was back at McKinley."

It felt _so good_ to finally have this talk with Blaine that Kurt just _went for it_.

"I am confused about my feelings for you and what they mean, but I know I like you a lot and I want us to have a chance. So, what do you think, Blaine? Should WE have a code word?"

Blaine knew that Kurt would eventually stop talking but he was surprised when he heard Kurt's question directed at him. _He had to say something._ The truth was Blaine was taken with by Kurt's story. He realized that Kurt was much stronger than he might appear. Blaine had new respect for him and for the relationship Kurt had developed with his father. Blaine had finally discovered something in Kurt that had been there all along. Simply put, Kurt already had lots of courage. It was that courage that made Kurt insist that they talk things out, that they come to a counselor's office to do it- something that intimidated the hell out of Blaine but not Kurt. No, Kurt had the bravery to follow his convictions. And for the first time, Blaine wondered, did he really deserve the affection of someone as noble as Kurt Hummel?

Blaine looked across the loveseat at Kurt's handsome earnest face and wanted to lose himself in those sparkling blue-green eyes. Maybe he was crazy, maybe he was overcome with all the freakin' _honesty_, but what the hell. And Blaine _went for it_, too.

He took Kurt's hand and held it in on his lap with both of his own. Blaine had to do this now or he might not do it. Maybe courage was contagious? He really did not trust his voice, so all he said was, "Kurt, I have been a selfish, self-centered son of a bitch. I am surprised that you still want anything to do with me. But if you do, and I really hope that you do, I would love to share a code word with you." _Whew. He got it out. And he felt GREAT. _Blaine smiled to reveal those beautiful white teeth and laughed out loud.

Kurt took a moment to hear what Blaine said. Did those wonderful words come out of Blaine's perfect mouth? He pulled his hand from Blaine's lap to clap in excitement. "Blaine Anderson, you are amazing! Oh, this was SO worth it." He leaped up to hug Blaine and Blaine hugged him back.

Kurt remembered Mr. Evans was sitting nearby. He turned to the counselor and sincerely stated, "Thank you, Mr. Evans. I'm so glad we came to talk with you."

Julian Evans just nodded kindly. Then he uncrossed his legs and moved forward to the edge of his chair.

"I think you two can take it from here. It has been my pleasure to meet you both." He stood and leaned over the coffee table to warmly shake both of their hands. "If there is ever anything I can do, I hope you will call on me."

"How about if you guys turn out the lights and close the door on your way out?" And with that Mr. Evans turned and quietly left two rather surprised boys his office. Julian could not help grinning to himself as he walked down the hallway to the faculty lounge. _Young love. _Today it felt like it really had not been that long ago.

Back on the loveseat, Blaine and Kurt continued to speak to each other from the heart. Kurt wondered if they should go with 'courage' as their word. Blaine respectfully disagreed. What word should they choose? Well, _marshmallow_ really said it all, didn't it? So, as long as Kurt was okay with it, and he was, marshmallow it would be.

As requested they did turn out the lights and close the door. Well, Blaine turned out the lights, and then took Kurt into his arms, easily reigniting the flame of their attraction to each other with his insistent and talented warm mouth. A few minutes later they pulled achingly away from their arousing embrace and Kurt closed the counselor's door behind them as they entered the hallway, arm in arm.

**Your reviews are welcomed. I have never written fanfiction or any kind of fiction before. I am certain I could benefit from your critique. Thank you!**


End file.
